


Prologue

by MitkoM1806



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitkoM1806/pseuds/MitkoM1806
Summary: As Izulinna, the prophet of Joy was returning home to the temple after a mission, she feels someone else's presence, but she is unable to identify it. Little does she know that the stalker wants more that a bit of staring from the shadows.





	Prologue

Izulinna heard a spell getting cast behind her back. It was a beam-type spell that would be sent at her back. She turned around and counter-attacked with a beam of her own.  
As their spells clashed, Izulinna felt the stranger’s overwhelming power. His beam was pushing back hers. In the last second Izulinna threw herself sideways, dodging the death ray that would have disintegrated her.  
“You’re weak, prophet of Joy!” scoffed the man. He was still invisible. “My god is far superior. You have nothing!” he shouted and stepped out of shadows of the alley, becoming visible. Dark wind swiveled around his body. The woman threw a big fireball at him then she threw other spells and elements – water, earth, wind, lightning alongside some more higher level spells. In there was nearly every type of offense spells. They would serve to identify the stranger’s vulnerabilities, since no spell was invulnerable to all types of offense.  
No spell, until this one. The swiveling smoke absorbed all of them with no effort. Izulinna felt helpless. Despite her vast experience in combat she had never seen such spells. She knew nothing of this darkness’s weakness. It seemed invulnerable to her.  
“Don’t give up! It’s what he wants!” she heard a voice in her head. It was Rhomidas. “You’re are strong! Go show him what you’re made of!”  
His presence comforted her. She drew out her enhancer and shouted, “I am the prophet of Joy! Giving up would be a greater shame to my god than defeat. I won’t dishonor his name! Bring it!”  
A laughter was heard behind the shroud and the darkness dispersed. The stranger was standing there, thick black smoke covering him like armor.  
“This is my god’s ultimate spell, prophet. Why don’t you show me yours?” he mocked her.  
“The followers of Joy lack unique spells and powers. Instead, they have the optimism and willpower to overcome anything!” Izulinna answered the man, unaffected by his taunt.  
“And that’s exactly why you are weak!” he replied as he charged towards her with inhuman speed. Izulinna gripped the blade’s handle tightly.  
The man appeared next to Izulinna in the blink of an eye and threw a kick at her head. She was barely able to rise her hand and block the hit. Even so, the blow was incredibly powerful, sending her back, rolling on the ground. The enhancer fell aside.  
The woman had barely gotten up on all fours before the dark one appeared before her again, kicking her in the chest this time. She was sent flying, this time with all the air knocked out of her lungs. She hit the wall of the building and collapsed.  
Her consciousness was fading. Her vision was blurry. Pain filled her entire chest. She rose hear head slightly so she could see the stranger approaching. He was walking towards her. Walking. The smug bastard was so assured in his victory that he didn’t even feel the need to finish her off quickly.  
Anger filled Izulinna. It distracted her from the throbbing pain in her chest and she started thinking. She laid there waiting for the man to approach. He either thought that Izulinna was unconscious or, more likely, that she was in no condition to cast spells anymore. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have been walking as if the battle was already won. Just a few meters and the fucker would get it.  
He stood before her, malicious smile on his face. He hovered his hand over Izulinna’s head.  
“I really thought you would be stronger, prophet. After all you have quite a reputation out there. Guess it was all…”  
The stranger couldn’t finish the statement because Izulinna grabbed his hand, pulled herself up and stabbed at his torso with her devourer. The man was surprised and tried to pull away but Izulinna’s grip was strong. The azure-blue blade of the dagger dug into the dark armor and hit flesh. The smoke sizzled and started getting sucked into the dagger. The man shouted out of pain and wildly swung and Izulinna with his free arm, while attempting to free his other arm. The prophet let go of his arm, ducked under the swing and got behind him where she got in a few extra stabs with the devourer before kicking the man in the back and sending him stumbling forward. The dark armor fell apart and dispersed into liquid darkness which fell on the pavement and scurried back to the shadows of the alley.  
“Now we are even.” smiled Izulinna gloatingly as she struggled to catch her breath. The man turned around and looked her in the eyes.  
“How dare you!” shouted the man full of rage. “I am the chosen one! How dare you spill my blood!” he continued screaming uncontrollably.  
There was something unnatural in his anger, aside from the fact that his words made no sense to Izulinna. The stranger was like a child throwing a tantrum because he didn’t get what he wanted. All the composure he had earlier was gone just like that.  
“You’re fucked! Shroud of darkness!” he roared. Thick black mist started emanating from the air around him.  
In the blink of an eye, Izulinna found herself surrounded by thick black smoke from all sides.  
“Dispel!” she tried to release the stranger’s spell but nothing happened. The man’s spell was too strong. It also didn’t help that “dispel” worked much less efficiently on intangible targets.  
Izulinna reached to draw out her enhancer, then she remembered that it had fallen aside when the man firstly kicked her. She cursed. She didn’t want to cast “summon” because it costed too much Ether but she didn’t have much of a choice.  
The magical short sword appeared in her right hand. She dropped to the ground, struggling to breathe. That last spell ate too much of her Ether. She couldn’t use any more complicated spells for a while otherwise she would die. The prophet was left to her combat skills and element manipulation. It wasn’t much but she was smart – she could figure something out.  
She cast “ignite” on her enhancer for good measure. The crimson blade erupted in flames and lit up the surrounding area slightly. She felt more confident with the fire.  
Suddenly, something hit Izulinna in the back. The hit was strong and she fell forward. She barely rose.  
What the fuck?! I didn’t hear him coming at…  
She couldn’t finish that thought before something in front hit her in the stomach. The woman couldn’t see the attacker at all but she knew that she couldn’t take much more hits or it would be over for her.  
But what could she do against an invisible attacker? It felt as though the stranger himself wasn’t even the one attacking. As if it was the darkness itself that was hitting her. And the darkness was strong.  
Izulinna kept getting pummeled until she could no longer stand. With her will alone keeping her conscious she saw that the darkness was dispersing. A few meters away from her was standing the stranger who was breathing heavily. But he could still fight. Unlike Izulinna.  
The man stood still for a minute until he regained his breath. Then he walked over to Izulinna. He was much more cautious this time, but even if he wasn’t it would have made no difference. The prophet of Joy was defeated.  
He approached the fallen woman, grabbed her by the throat, got her up on her feet and slammed her against the nearby wall. Although her vision was blurry she could still see the stranger’s eyes clearly enough. And what she saw terrified her. There were no pupils, no irises. His eyeballs were filled with liquid darkness that kept the shape of spheres.  
“Prophet? Where are you?” called a voice in the distance. A chill went down Izulinna’s spine. It was Jack.  
“Your followers?” assumed the stranger, looking at the direction of the voice. Maliciousness could be sensed in his voice. “I wonder what will they do if they find out what I have done to their beloved prophet. Perhaps, they will get angry? Maybe they will even attack me?” chuckled the man evilly.  
Izulinna couldn’t let anything happen to them. After all they were only children, most of which were orphans. Izulinna took them in as followers of Rhomidas out of pity. They saw Izulinna as their mother and she would do anything to protect them. Anything.  
With the last of her strength she grabbed the man’s arm with which he was holding her. His arm under her grab begun to glow faintly. Small glaring runes appeared in the air.  
“What are you doing?!” asked the man surprised that Izulinna could still cast spells.  
My final spell.  
The stranger tried to pull away but her hand had locked him in place. He continued to try to pull away until her finally realized what kind of spell Izulinna was using.  
“Are you insane?! Stop it!” he shouted and tried to hit Izulinna but his swing was blocked by a force field around the prophet.  
“Cut it out! You will die too! The price for…” he couldn’t finish that sentence because his arm suddenly started glowing blindingly. The light illuminated the night’s sky and then it disappeared, alongside the stranger’s arm and Izulinna collapsed. He screamed in pain, while the rest of his body was covering with light until his screams were cut off as his head disappeared too.  
“Prophet!” Izulinna faintly heard Jack’s voice and then footsteps. She couldn’t move so she couldn’t look at the direction of the children too. She only gazed at the stars, breathing heavily.  
“Prophet!” Jack repeated as he leaned over her. She couldn’t speak but she was happy to see him. One last time.  
Izulinna felt an incredible pain in her left foot. But she couldn’t move, nor speak. She could only endure it.  
“What’s happening?!” screamed a couple of the younger children from behind. “Jack!”  
Jack turned over to them and a terrified expression covered his face. Izulinna’s foot was covering with tiny cracks and it was crumbling into dust. Then the cracks continued up Izulinna’s leg.  
“Dispel!” Jack screamed with terror as he tried to save Izulinna.  
“It’s useless, Jack. This is the price for a curse.” thought Izulinna to herself as she couldn’t speak.  
“Dispel!” Jack continued screaming, as tears filled his eyes and started pouring down his cheeks. He was about to lose his mother. Again.  
“That’s enough, Jack.” said one of the other children. Izulinna’s vision was too blurry to see his voice but she could still recognize his voice. It was Dellbris.  
“Exsurdo.” said Dellbris quietly. Izulinna suddenly felt numb. Her pain was now more of an annoyance than agony.  
“You have been always so thoughtful. I’m proud that I was able to call myself your mother, even for so little. And I’m sorry that I couldn’t spend more time with each and every one of you. I hope that you can forgive me.”  
Izulinna looked up to the sky one last time as her consciousness faded into oblivion.


End file.
